The present invention generally relates to power machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a main control computer for use with a power machine.
Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, typically have a frame which supports a cab and a movable lift arm which, in turn, supports a work tool such as a bucket. The movable lift arm is pivotally coupled to the frame of the skid steer loader by power actuators which are commonly hydraulic cylinders. In addition, the tool is coupled to the lift arm by one or more additional power actuators which are also commonly hydraulic cylinders. An operator manipulating the skid steer loader raises and lowers the lift arm, and manipulates the tool, by actuating the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm, and the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the tool. When the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to increase in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically upward. Conversely, when the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to decrease in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically downward. Similarly, the operator can manipulate the tool (e.g., tilt the bucket) by controlling the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm and the working tool to increase or decrease in length, as desired.
Skid steer loaders also commonly have an engine which drives a hydraulic pump to, in turn, power hydraulic traction motors which power movement of the skid steer loader. The traction motors are commonly coupled to the wheels through a drive mechanism such as a chain drive.